The present disclosure relates generally to electrically actuated devices.
Metal and insulating film based electronic components have recently been used to build electronic circuits. One example of these electronic circuits is a nanometer-scale crossed-wire or crossbar device that can be switched reversibly. The structure of some of these devices includes switching seeds that lead to the formation of conductive channels in an active region during the initial operation of the device. These devices require an electro-forming process, which involves high voltage and causes a large variance, which may damage the devices. The structure of others of these devices, which do not require an electro-forming process, includes a solid layer (e.g., Ti4O7) that acts as a source/sink of dopants for the active region. It has been found that the current of the device including the solid layer may be high even in an OFF state, due, in part to the high conductivity of the solid layer.